Don Flamenco
Don Flamenco is a boxer from the Punch-Out!! series first appearing in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! and Punch-Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream for the NES, and most recently appearing in Punch-Out!! for the Wii. He is a competitor from Madrid, Spain, and in the course of the game is 23 years of age. He has a girlfriend named Carmen who can perform Spanish dances. In the two NES video games, you will fight Don Flamenco two times, once in the Major Circuit, and once in the World Circuit. In the World Circuit his tactics will have improved. In the Major Circuit he has 10 hearts. He has a powerful right cross and a mini-hook that he executes only when your health is extremely low. In the World Circuit, he has 15 hearts and more powerful attacks. His most common punch is a left jab. His right mini hook isn't thrown as much. Finally, his right cross is only performed when he is in defense mode. In the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, Don's first fight works, in part, the same way his first NES fight does; however, he has many more attacks than the single uppercut, but he still won't attack unless the player attacks him first. He has two uppercuts, both of which can be countered, which he telegraphs by either dodging or blocking your punch. If he dodges it, the uppercut will be slightly delayed, and if he blocks it, the uppercut will take place quite quickly. He also has a series of left hooks that he telegraphs by stepping back and clapping while he counts to three in Spanish. These can be dodged left or ducked, but if all three are dodged, he will leave himself open for both a star and a combo. His attacks will get quite faster as well as become combination attacks once the player manages to knock his toupee off, which happens when he reaches approximately 40% health after being knocked down twice; however, this stops if either Don or the player is knocked down, or the round ends. In his Title Defense fight, Don's appearance changes drastically, as he is now wearing all black clothing and even has a black rose. He also has several new attacks, which include a spinning backhand on either side, which cannot be blocked or ducked, as well as a right hook which he telegraphs by holding out his right arm, shaking his glove, and saying "Ole." This can be countered for a star. He still has his hook combo, although this has changed. He will now count up to five in Spanish, and depending on the side his hands are on when he claps, he throws the punches at different sides, and the punches increase in speed the higher he counts. He will still tire and leave himself open for a star if the player manages to dodge all of these hooks. Quotes :Main Article: Don Flamenco/Quotes *"People like my hair. Don't mess my hair!" *"Hey! Mr. Referee Mario. I like your hair!" *"I'm a beautiful fighter. I have such a style!" *"Carmen my love...I dance so sweet for you!" *"Flamenco strikes back!! Return of Don!" (second fight only) Category: Punch-Out!! fighters Category:Punch-Out!! characters Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Males